Mr Saxobeat
by Annicky
Summary: Levi decide experimentar con Eren ayudado por sus nuevos y singulares 'juguetitos' - el summary mas largo de la historia XD - AU / One-shot / Ereri / Lemon / Contenido Explicito / BDSM - no lo puse antes para no asustar pero...ewe -


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual explicito

Levi decide experimentar con Eren ayudado por 'juguetitos'

_Tema que ayudo a su perversa creación 'Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat' bueno no se si la canción sea de las mas inspiradoras XD psss la letra es muy simple, pero bueno me sirvio para crear esto _

* * *

**.**

**Mr. Sexobeat**

**.**

**.**

Ahí estaba, parado frente a ese lugar donde nunca antes me había atrevido – ni imaginado -a entrar alguna vez… Sinceramente, no me había llamado la atención indagar su contenido… y es que no era para menos lo que me ocurría, necesitaba algo más, de verdad que no me quejo del sexo, de hecho es bueno, pero llegó un momento en que solo se quedó ahí: '_Bueno'_.

Mi anhelo por sentir más me hizo adentrarme en aquel lugar con un letrero de luces neón que tenía unas letras que formaban las palabras "_Sex Shop_". Al entrar lo primero que vi fue unos maniquíes vestidos con lencería de encaje unos mas pequeños que otros, al avanzar un poco más le continuaban los estantes con revistas y videos porno, mientras en la parte superior había una pantalla que exhibía uno de la colección, no me detuve mucho ahí. Caminé lentamente, quizás se notaba mi andar inseguro pero no me sentía muy cómodo.

Condones, si, de muchos tipos, yo mismo me sorprendí de la variedad que tiene el mercado: colores varios, Fluorescentes, con olores, con sabores, algunos con pequeñas protuberancias para que te hagan sentir más, ultrarresistentes, individuales, paquetes de 3, paquetes de 5, innumerables marcas.

Me reí al ver muy al fondo la marca que yo uso y para no salir con las manos vacías cogí un par.

Una chica de cabellos negros con mechas rojas me miraba, vi que su rostro estaba lleno de piercings y unas expansiones en sus orejas. Sin saber como reaccionar solo llame su atencion, después de eso, ella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí. Nuevamente no supe como actuar y simplemente mis ojos se posaron en ella.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que entra a un Sex shop? – Preguntó amablemente, su tono de voz era agradable y de inmediato me sentí con confianza.

\- Así es. – Confesé. Una risilla tonta salió de mis labios por sentirme un novato. Realmente lo soy.

\- Dígame, ¿que es lo que le atrae? Tenemos gran variedad de surtido, hay artículos para todo lo que pueda imaginar, desde lencería, condones, muñecos inflables, vibradores, dildos, accesorios para bondage, accesorios sadomasoquistas, anillos, bolas chinas, bolas expansivas, lectura erótica, revistas porno, videos. Lo que guste.

Mientras me decía el repertorio señalaba con su dedo índice de la mano derecha indicándome donde se encontraba cada cosa.

Me dio risa ya que lo más cercano que había comprado era lubricante y condones.  
Entonces avancé, no sabía bien hacia donde ir, tantas cosas que aun yo no había practicado, entonces recordé una plática de hace tiempo que tuve con Eren y fue cuando decidí hacia donde debía dirigirme.

Ahí estaba yo, parado frente a un maniquí que tenía exhibiendo unos amarres con cuerda de cuero, según dice la etiqueta. Lo revisé curioso y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se erizara al imaginarme atado así.

Loco.

Me dije, pero seguí curioseando entre los artículos que ahí se exhibían. Vi unas esposas metálicas, parecidas a las que usan los policías, tomé el paquete, pero otras llamaron mi atención de inmediato abandonando las que ya tenía en las manos, eran unas que tenían gamuza y había de colores: rosa, azul, verde…

Tomé las de policía, pero era más brillante que la primera que había sujetado. Eran unas esposas Fetish metálicas de acero niquelado con dos llaves intercambiables. Al reverso en la etiqueta decía "Para juegos de policías y prisioneros".

La chica pasó junto a mí y me proporcionó una canastilla adornada con el dibujo de unos senos muy redondos. La tomé y coloqué dentro los condones y las esposas.  
Seguí con el siguiente estante y vi algo que me encantó desde el primer momento: Un látigo.

Había tantos, y tan variados, de cuero, de varias puntas, largos, cortos, había paletas, había unas varas y en la parte de arriba decía Spanking. No pude evitarlo y por un momento quise tomar varios y meterlos a la canasta hasta que vi que quizás exageraba.

Me decidí por uno "Sin Braides Whip" diseñado con una empuñadura fabricada de material suave y las puntas de cordón terminadas en nudos.

Ya que andaba por ahí, estaban cerca cuerdas de cuero para atar las manos con hebillas y broches metálicos y pensé "Por si no nos gustan las esposas". Se agregó a mi lista de compras.

Sin prisa caminé hasta la caja registradora y la chica comenzó a marcar los precios.

\- ¿Es todo? – Aun tenía la mano dentro de la canasta esperando sacar más.

Levanté un poco mi ceja al ver que seguía esculcando.

\- Si, es todo. – Sin mas saqué mi cartera dispuesto a pagar.

\- Le harán falta accesorios. – Dijo quitando por fin su mano de la canasta, se inclinó y de la parte baja sacó otros objetos.

\- Mira, estas son mordazas, son muy útiles y complementan a los accesorios que ya lleva. Es sumamente excitante que el sometido solo pueda gemir pero no pueda siquiera hacer reclamos o dar indicaciones. La mordaza Fatish tiene la ventaja que es transpirable, la pelota de goma se sujeta entre los dientes y no es tóxico, además de cómoda para el sumiso.

Me vendió la idea.

\- Agréguelo. – Indiqué.

\- ¿Le interesa unas pinzas para pezones? – Me mostró otro paquete el cual tomé para inspeccionar - Estos cuentan con una cadena metálica de 43cm con pinzas regulables, las pinzas cuentan con goma antideslizante en las zonas de presión, con regulador de presión para provocar las sensaciones que se deseen, son ideales para pezones aunque permiten su uso en casi cualquier zona.

\- También las quiero. Incluya esa venda para los ojos. – Señalé la que estaba detrás de ella. Por fin me hizo la cuenta y en una bolsa oscura me dio mis compras.

Salí despacio, pero cuando me vi en la calle casi corrí al vehículo para manejar hasta casa. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta que algo ya se había despertado.

.

Pise el acelerador, un recorrido normal de 25 minutos se transformó en 15. Entré intempestivamente a casa y subí a nuestra habitación. Acomodé todo sobre el tocador, claro, ya sin empaques, leí instrucciones, precauciones y luego me senté en el borde de la cama a esperar, pero olvidé algo importante.

¿Cómo le iba a pedir que aceptara ese juego?

Comencé a dudar, me puse de pie, cerré los ojos e intenté recordar como es que nos comunicamos para el sexo. La verdad es que nunca he dicho "Me gusta que me hagas… me gusta que me toques ahí o allá…", todo se ha dado naturalmente y tanto él como yo nos basamos en los gemidos y jadeos para saber que vamos bien.

Entonces supe que era mala idea, que si le decía a Eren que no estaba del todo conforme con el sexo que tenemos, se ofendería… y es que me gusta, y mucho, como lo hacemos pero… oh cielos! Quiero otras cosas más…

Fue así que me desilusioné un poco con la idea y comencé a levantar las cosas de su lugar, cada que retiraba uno de los objetos me quedaba pensando ensimismado si debía comentárselo o no, si pedírselo o no.

Tarde.

Eren entró a la habitación, nunca me di cuenta en que momento llegó y me descubrió con las manos en la masa.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? – Mocoso curioso como siempre, se acercó, miró y vi esa expresión típica de sorpresa.

Quise ocultarlos abrazándolos con mis brazos como pude, sentí que la cara me ardía y comencé a transpirar.

\- Nada. – Respuesta tonta.

\- Claro que es algo, déjame ver eso. – Odio cuando se salen las cosas de control. Eres insistente.

Me rindo, dejo caer las cosas en la cama y tú comienzas a revisar una a una, en silencio, sin decirme nada, sin expresar nada. Sentí vergüenza.

\- Creí que habíamos dejado los condones atrás. – Comentaste al ver los sobres entre las cuerdas.

\- Yo es que… - No se me ocurría excusa alguna. Sujeté mi cabeza mientras veía que seguías revisando las cosas.

\- Vamos Levi, no pasa nada. – Por fin te giraste a mirarme, aun me sentía avergonzado.

Te acercaste y me abrazaste tierno.

\- No te de miedo pedirme nada. – Susurraste mientras acariciabas mi cabello hacia atrás, luego nos besamos.

Yo desde el momento que abandoné la tienda me sentía excitado así que con tan solo sentir las caricias sentía fuego en mi interior.

Sujetó la mordaza entre sus manos y sin preguntarme la colocó en mi boca, la mordí con gusto. Lentamente deslizó mi ropa y me dejó completamente desnudo, sin pudor, con todas las luces encendidas, me observaba.

_._

_You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
__Play__ it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek_

_Mr. Saxo beat_

_._

Eligió otro artículo de mis compras y ahora, un poco más agresivo me colocó las esposas y me lanzó a la cama boca abajo. Acarició mi trasero con fuerza dando ligeros pellizcos, me levantó de las caderas para quedar apoyado en mis propias rodillas y comenzó a dar ligeros golpes en mis glúteos.

Un pequeño hormigueo se hacía presente después de cada golpe, pero por sena, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Colocó luego las cuerdas de cuero en mis muslos y tobillos sujetándome con las ultimas quedé inmovilizado.

\- Estás a mi merced, Levi, estás sometido ante mi. – Su voz ya se escuchaba distorsionada, creo que esta tan excitado como yo.  
.

_He makes me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down,_  
_Dancing sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freek_

_Mr. Saxo beat._

.  
Me gira y sin pudor acaricia mi entrepierna, pero tan solo por un segundo, la abandona para sujetar las pinzas y con esa sonrisa seductora, lujuriosa y que me desarma se acercó a mi rostro, besó mi mejilla y luego atrapó mi pezón derecho con la pinza.

Mi mueca de dolor pareció encantarle, sentí que se arrugó la frente, lagrimitas se acumulaban en mis ojos esperando un parpadeo para escaparse. Suplicante le miré, no estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

\- No me pidas que tenga piedad, mi deseo es volver a ver tu rostro suplicante. –  
Atrapó entonces mi otro pezón y lentamente ajustó la presión. Me tensé, pero a la vez me sentía hervir como hace tanto no sucedía. Estaba totalmente erecto. Quería decirle que siguiera, pero la mordaza me lo impedía, aunque no era para nada incómoda como llegué a imaginar.

Aunque eso si, los gemidos salían claramente de mi boca.

\- Te has portado muy mal, Levi. – Volvía a torturar mis pezones.

A mi me urgía verlo desnudo. Quería disfrutar su hombría y saber que esto le estaba agradando tanto como a mi.  
.

_My dirty boy,_  
_Cant you see,_  
_That you belong,_  
_Next to me_

_._

Lascivo lamió mi cuello. Se alejó de mí pero estiró su mano, jaló un poco la cadena que unía a ambas pinzas.

\- Ah! – Exclamé. Al menos la mordaza me permitía eso.

Se desnudó el torso y quitó el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones. Abrió la braga y dejó escapar el objeto de mi deseo. Así lo dejó expuesto mientras se volvía a acercar a mí.  
Bruscamente me giró para quedar boca abajo, abrí mis ojos al escuchar un golpe seco sobre la cama donde yo yacía. Supe lo que sujetaba ahora.

Las pompis me ardieron como nunca tras el primer impacto. Grité sin vergüenza expresando todo mi dolor.

Una vez más. El látigo castigaba todo mi trasero debido a las múltiples puntas. Ese dolor, esa sensación, mis propios gritos, los jadeos de Eren, el sonido de las tiras al impactarse en mi piel, el ardor, mi cuerpo al brincar tras el impacto, mis ojos húmedos.

Caí de lado sobre la cama. Mis manos y pies atados por cuerda y esposas, mis lagrimillas, mi dolor.

Ahí veía a mi dueño, a la única persona a la cual yo me presentaría así, al único que le permito verme así.

\- Te ves adorable. – Acarició mi cabello.

\- ¿Quieres que paremos? – Tierno me preguntó.

Moví mi cabeza en negación. Sonrió y vi de nuevo esa mueca pícara. Ahora empleó sus manos para darme un par de azotes más, pero se detenía para atrapar mi carne y estrujarla.

.

_Hey, sexy boy,_  
_Set me free,_  
_Dont be so shy,_  
_Play with me_

.

Ahí tirado de lado, lo veía mientras gozaba del sometimiento del que era presa.

\- No puedo más. – Dijo en algo que más bien me pareció un gruñido.

Sentía mi garganta reseca debido a tanto grito. Sentí como liberaba mis piernas del amarre y descaradamente las abría dejándome totalmente expuesto.

Las subió hasta sus hombros, enjugó sus dedos, los colocó en mi anillo y empujó hasta dentro. Yo no sabía como medir mis gemidos, mis gritos y jadeos, quería que ya me tomara.

Luego los sustituyó por su pedazo de carne grueso palpitante y ávido de placer.  
Comenzó a embestir. Aun tenía los pantalones puestos y entre el ardor de mis glúteos lograba sentir el roce de la ropa.

Estaba como nunca, parecía una bestia. Lo sentía como nunca, hasta dentro, caliente, la presión de su miembro en mi cavidad, lo empujaba, sus caderas descontroladas, sus jadeos, sus brazos fuertes que sujetaban mis piernas, su mirada brillante que por momentos se perdía, sus labios que por momentos mordía.

Se salió, pero tan solo para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, yo veía aquella vara que me invitaba a montarla y era justo lo que él quería.

.

_My dirty boy ,_  
_Can't you see,_  
_You are the one_  
_To meee…_

.

Con mis pies libres pude ponerme de pie. El dolor me acompañaba aun, no solo por los azotes, también por las pinzas que aun sujetaban mis pezones. Las cadenas hacían ruido al moverme, igual las esposas.

Me senté sobre él que parecía darme indicaciones con la mirada. Me sujetó de la cintura, me levantó y lentamente comencé a descender.

Levanté mis manos para poder colocarlas alrededor de su cuello, era la única forma en que las esposas me lo permitían.

\- Vamos, cabalga, se que puedes. – Ordenó sin soltarme ahora de las caderas.  
Empecé a moverme, más y más acelerado. El levantaba sus caderas mientras yo descendía.

\- Más rápido. – Dijo mientras jalaba con una mano mi cabello y con la otra se aferraba a la carne de mi trasero estrujándolo sin piedad.

Así lo hice.

Ya no pude levantarme más. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y el lo supo. Me puso en cuatro en el suelo quedando mis rodillas y codos apoyados.

Pude sentir su pecho en mi espalda, así volvía a penetrarme. Lo hizo sin delicadezas y ahora nuestros gritos eran sonoros, escandalosos diría yo.

Ese ir y venir se intensificó hasta que escuche como se le iba el aire mientras jalaba mis caderas hacia el y sentí la tibieza dentro de mi.

Se salió de mí.

\- No te muevas. –

Así me quedé. Escuché como sonó la sabana de la cama, se había sentado a observar como su semilla comenzaba a resbalar por mi trasero.

.

_You make me this,_  
_Bring me up,_  
_Bring me down,_  
_Play it sweet,_  
_Make me move like a freek_

_Mr. Saxo beat_

.

Después de unos minutos me ayuda a levantarme, me suelta las manos y me abraza. Desata la mordaza y nos fundimos en un beso, aunque parecía más bien una batalla de nuestras lenguas.

Caigo exhausto en la cama y empiezo a liberar mis pezones de la presión y comienzo a reír. Se echa a mi lado y también ríe.

\- Aun no termino. – Le hice saber.

Levantó su cabeza y miró la evidencia. Aun yo no terminaba.

Decidido me levanté a buscar lo que aun no usábamos, lo sujeté y le vendé los ojos con aquella tela.  
Se dejó sin chistar. Se puso de pie esperando mi orden.

\- Arrodíllate. – Exigí.  
Lentamente lo hizo, tomé las esposas y le coloqué las manos por detrás. Sujeté su cabeza con fuerza con la mano derecha. Puse la punta de mi miembro palpitante en sus labios y abrió la boca.

Comenzó a chupar, a succionar, mis ojos se perdían por aquellas sensaciones, guiaba yo sus movimientos con mis manos y el no se oponía.

Pronto yo embestía en su boca y sin avisarle siquiera me derramé en ella. Solté su cabeza mientras veía que la sustancia blanquecina resbalaba por sus labios y barbilla.

Ensimismado lo contemplé. Hermoso.

Estábamos agobiados, así que lo levanté, quité la venda y liberé sus manos. Las lancé al suelo y lo invité a la cama. Rendidos caímos en las sabanas.

\- Me ha encantado. – Me dijo con voz cansada, pero sonriente. Aunque sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

\- También a mi. – Le hice saber.

\- ¿Te duele? – Estiró su mano hasta mi trasero que aun sentía caliente y dolorido.

\- Un poco. –

\- ¿Qué tal si para la próxima tu eres el policía y yo un vil ladronzuelo al que tienes que someter?. – Sugirió.

\- No es mala idea. Créeme, te regresaré cada azote que he recibido y lo digo enserio mocoso pervertido.

Luego simplemente caí dormido sin saber nada más.

.

..

...

**FIN.**

* * *

**.**

**Notas Adicionales: **espero q les haya gustado y gracias por entrar y leer cualquier critica y comentario es valido ayúdenme a mejorar - aparte que me haría muy feliz - si ando mas animada necesito palmaditas en la espalda...XD bueno hay una linda niña q me dejo varios comentarios en la mayoría de mis fic y si ve esto bueno me la estoy pensando aun q es lo que le gustaría para un fic dedicado a ella...hummm...será q sabe quien es?


End file.
